My Special Flower
by Maymist
Summary: Daisy has always felt like something was missing in her life, until she met the new farmer Oliver. Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar Oliver x Daisy x Angelo & later, slight Amir x Anita
1. First Impressions

_Daisy's Point Of View_

I've been working at this hotel for as long as I could remember. I really love this town and all of its people. My two bosses were like grandparents to me, even though we weren't really blood related at all, but I still called them Grandpa and Grandma.

My job here at this hotel is me being a maid, which is nothing really special, but then again I love my job. Most people judge me though, since I'm a maid, while I'm a blonde, in other words most people think I'm just a ditz.

I don't like it when people think I'm just some preppy blonde that's always happy. Yes, I always try to keep a positive attitude, I even try to hide my depression, but I feel sometimes that people don't even know me. Like I'm just a pretty face to everyone…

At times I feel somewhat depressed, but of course I hide it. I don't want anyone to worry about me, it's not worth it, and so I try my best to stay as positive as possible. Although, it feels like…like something in my life is missing. Sigh…

Well, I was now inside my home, in other words the hotel, and I was dusting the counter top.

I sighed as I put my pink duster on the counter and I wondered why my life felt so…so boring.

Suddenly, I heard the door creek, as I saw Angelo walk in while a smile formed on his lips.

"Greetings Daisy!" Angelo chuckled and I faked a smile.

He was the town's artist and he was one of the few people I talked too every now and then. I guess I could consider him my friend.

He walked up to me and handed me a Toy Flower as he got all fluster.

"I-I got you this- Since your name is the name of a flower and all!" I saw some pink in his cheeks as I took the flower from his grasp.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much!" I giggled loudly, trying my best to hide my depression, and I closed my eyes while smiling.

"W-Well, see you around…" Angelo said to me nervously, he waved, and then exited.

I sighed, and I then smiled at the flower. That sure was nice of him.

Then the door opened again, and to my surprise, it was an unfamiliar face.

I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm Oliver, the new farmer…" he stated calmly, putting his hands in his pockets.

He had chocolate brown hair and the most captivating hazel eyes. He had a blue hat on, while he was wearing a black vest under a red shirt, along with blue pants. Oh my gosh, he was handsome!

I clasped my hands together happily and giggled perkily. "Well, it's very nice to meet you! I'm Daisy!" Oh gosh, he probably thinks I'm a ditz…

"Yeah, well… Later…" he mumbled and walked right back out the door.

Author Note: Please review. Thank you so much.


	2. Paranoid

_Daisy's Point Of View_

I was now sitting on my bed while both of my hands were clasped onto my cheeks as a frown formed on my lips and I closed my eyes.

This is just great, why do I always mess everything up? Oliver probably thinks I'm a total ditz on how I acted yesterday, he practically ran away. Its like whenever I speak to someone, my mind goes blank, and I speak without thinking. I can't believe I was so loud and bubbly towards him. Oh, he probably hates me, but I guess I'm just being paranoid as usual...

I sighed as I then heard my door open, seeing Grandma walk in, in other words Ethel.

"Oh dear, whats wrong?" she asked me and I immediately sat up. No one has ever noticed my depression before.

"Oh, nothing! I'm perfectly fine!" I protested while I flashed her one of my regular fake smiles that everyone usually falls for and I closed my eyes while giggling.

"You seem troubled lately though. Everything okay, sweetie?" she asked not convinced, and she sat down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Just tired, that's all!" I assured her confidently and I clenched my fists while I grinned brightly.

She chuckled. "Oh okay, dear. You shouldn't work yourself so hard though. Well, I'm going to go to the counter now."

Grandma then stood up and walked out the door.

I sighed.

Guess I should start heading out now, huh?

I got up from my bed as I looked into the mirror as I put my usual hot pink and white maid outfit on. As I opened my door, I saw that Oliver was talking to Grandpa and Grandma from behind the counter. My eyes widened and I wondered why he was here. I slyly sneaked out of my door and walked up next to Oliver.

"Hi Oliver! What are you doing here?" I asked in my usual bubbly tone. Oh, sometimes I wish I was shyer.

He looked at me with his dull eyes as he turned to me and coughed. "Just wanted to introduce myself to them since they weren't here yesterday..." Oliver explained and put his hands into his pockets.

"Oh..." I mumbled in a soft tone, I think he didn't hear me considering he turned back to Grandma and Grandpa quickly.

I heard him saying some stuff to them, but I couldn't really hear him for some reason, and I then heard Oliver say, "Well, later..."

He then exited the hotel and I turned to my two bosses.

It seemed Grandma was about to say something to me, but then I saw her eyes widen, seeing that there was a bag of seeds on the counter.

"Oh dear! It seems Oliver left this behind! Oh Daisy, would you be a dear and give these back to Oliver?" Grandma requested and I gulped a little, but I hid it.

"Yeah, sure! No problem!" I told her perkily as I took the bag of seeds and skipped out of the hotel.

Maybe I should of said no, considering I have no idea where his farm is. Oh, why me?

Sigh...

I don't know why, but I felt very awkward walking around town in my maid outfit since people always stare at me. Oh well...

Well, for the next half hour I ran around the town searching for Oliver's farm and I finally found it.

As I entered his farm, I saw him planting some seeds into the ground, and I walked over to him timidly.

"Hi Oliver! Um... I think these are yours..." I stated, feeling somewhat awkward, as I handed him the bag of seeds.

He looked at them as he took them from my grasp and muttered, "Thanks."

The mysterious young man then returned to his work and I blinked in confusion, not knowing what to do next.

"Um, well, farming seems very interesting! Yeah! Um, do you mind if I stay here for awhile?" I asked with hope in my voice and I felt my heart beating extremely fast as a tiny smile formed on my lips.

He didn't move from his position, in fact, he didn't even look at me. "I don't really care, honestly..." was his reply and my tiny smile recited back into a frown.

"Oh..." was all I could say and I then looked around embarrassed.

The next few moments were filled in silence as I watched him plant more seeds.

"S-So, you have any animals?" I asked shyly, starting a conversation, and I laughed nervously.

"No."

His replies were so simple and there was about no emotion in his voice. I think I'm annoying him and I frowned. He still didn't look at me while he tended to his work and I looked at him as I saw him having some muscles.

I guess he seems very fit and I felt my cheeks turning pink.

"O-Oh. Well, I'm sure they sell some animals at the bazaar!" I reassured in a bubbly tone and I clasped my hands together while laughing.

He nodded as he wiped off some sweat from his face. "Yeah."

"So, you like it here?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied and I sighed.

I guess I'm kind of bothering him..

"Sorry, am I bothering you, Oliver?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"Nah..." he muttered and he got up while stretching.

"You sure?" I questioned, feeling like that was a lie from him.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." he muttered while putting his hands into his pockets and he looked up to the sky.

"Okay. So um, why did you move here?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" he asked while he was still looking at the sky and I winced.

Oh gosh, I must be really annoying him...

"N-No. Sorry!" I said quickly and looked away embarrassed.

He smirked. "Chill. I'm just playing."

I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh, sorry."

"Well, I got to go. Later..." He then walked out of his ranch and I sighed.

I hope he doesn't hate me, but I really need to stop being paranoid...

Sigh...

As I was walking back, I saw Angelo sitting down on the grass in front of a tree with his sketch book in his lap.

I sprinted up to him happily. "Hey Angelo! What are you doing?"

He looked up at me with a smile and said, "Oh hi, Daisy. I'm just sketching this tree. It has so many light to dark variations."

I gave him a confused look, as I had no idea what he was talking about, and he then gestured me to sit down next to him as he laughed.

I laughed too as I sat down next to him.

Art seems really interesting, but I really wish I knew how to draw though...

"In other words, this tree has many shades of black and white!" he exclaimed as he smirked playfully at me.

"Oh I see. Sorry, I'm not the best artist! Haha!" I laughed while closing my eyes.

I swear, he always teases me like this, since I don't know much about art!

"Everyone has their own artist in them, like I said before, it doesn't matter about quality in your art work. Just draw what you see and not what you know, not to mention you should always show your emotions in your drawings!" he explained and my sweat dropped.

I swear, hes always lecturing me about art, but then again, hes such a good friend.

I nodded. "Yeah, okay! I'll keep that in mind! Thanks, Angelo!"

I giggled.

Angelo then stood up. "Well, I got to go now, Daisy. See you later!"

"Oh okay! Bye Angelo!" I said in my usual bubbly tone as I waved to him as he walked away and he waved back.

He was then out of sight and I then laid down on the grass as I felt the wind brush against my body.

I suddenly saw Oliver walking down the path towards the hotel and I sat up.

Whats he doing walking all the way over here?

I then got up and speed-walked next to him.

The next few moments we were walking side by side in silence.

He suddenly turned to me and said, "Hey."

I turned to him, slightly fluster, and I giggled nervously. "Oh hi! Didn't see you there!" I lied as I laughed nervously and I think he could tell that was a lie...

"Where you going?" he asked in a gentle tone, and I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink as his soft hazel eyes locked with my eyes.

"O-Oh, back home, I guess..." I told him shyly, looking down at the ground.

Whats wrong with me?

"You guess?" he huffed and he put his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk.

I just nodded.

"Well, later..." he muttered and walked up to the bazaar area.

Oliver sure is a mystery...

Sigh...

Author Note: Sorry I couldn't leave a longer Author's Note last time. Was running out of time. Well, thank you all for the reviews, means so much to me.

Well, I would really appreciate it if you would review. Thank you all so much.


	3. Bazaar

_Daisy's Point Of View_

Today was the bazaar and I was actually planning to go to it today, well, I was very interested on how Oliver's first time at the bazaar would go.

So I asked Grandpa and Grandma if I could take a break today to go to the bazaar and they said it was okay. I'm happy I'm able to go today. Usually at times they make me work, which I don't really mind, considering I rarely go to the bazaar.

I was now walking out of the hotel and like my stupid clumsy self, I tripped. Oh, why am I so clumsy?

As I collided with the ground I made a tiny squeak, and from the corner of my eye I saw Oliver walking down the path towards the bazaar. In other words, the same path I was on now.

I sprung up fast and brushed off dirt from my maid outfit.

His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at the ground. Oliver's hazels eyes then locked with mine for a quick second, he then looked back down towards the ground, and walked right passed me with great speed.

I felt my heart sink in depression as my mouth hung open in shock and a frown then formed onto my face.

Am I really that annoying? So annoying that he would avoid me? Maybe he didn't really see me? Oh, I got to stop questioning myself…

I sighed as I quickly walked behind him, trying to catch up to him, and I said softly from behind, "Hi Oliver!" In an about a second Oliver had walked even faster.

He was out of sight and in the bazaar area already.

My frown even grew bigger as I paused and stood there on the path. I felt like sobbing, which I shouldn't considering I barely know him, but it still hurts…

Well, I guess I'm more of an acquaintance to him than a friend… Wait, am I even his friend? No, not really, well… I'm not really sure what he is to me…

Maybe he didn't hear me? Although, he did see me before and then he ignored me, which is pretty horrible, I guess…

As I approached the bazaar area, I looked around for Oliver's stand, and bought a few little cute things from other stands along the way.

Suddenly, I saw him standing at his stand in silence. He had about no emotion on his face and he stared at the ground. It looked like no customers were really at his stand. Well the bazaar is kind of dead, so it's understandable why he would barely have any customers on his first day…

Oh, why dose he always look so sad?

Wait! I know, I'll buy something from his stand!

I giggled to myself as I walked cautiously by his stand, observing his items, but it seemed his items were too expensive for me, and I don't have enough money to buy anything…

He then saw me looking at his stand with still no expression on his face, but it did seem like he was waiting for me to buy something.

I wanted to go up there and talk to him, but then again he's going to expect me to buy something. Oh, what am I going to do?

"Are you going to buy something or what?" I heard him question me rudely and his hands rustled in his pockets. Oh gosh, I didn't know he was so hasty…

I walked up to him timidly and laughed nervously.

"Oh hi Oliver! How are your sales going?" I replied in my bubbly voice, avoiding his question, and I flashed him a smile.

He glared at me for a second and then sighed. "I don't feel obliged to answer."

I was now puzzled as I blinked in confusion. Okay, things are now so going to get really awkward…

"Oh… Um… Okay…" I mumbled softly while looking towards the ground, and I then looked back up at him and said reassuring, "I would totally buy something from you Oliver, but I don't have enough money… I'm sorry…"

He sighed and muttered under his breath, "Whatever."

Oh no, now he really dose hate me!

I frowned. "I-I could help you sell stuff if you want!" I offered and then smiled nervously.

He looked away and told me coldly, "I don't need help from you."

My eyes widened in shock and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I tried my best to still smile and I avoided eye contact with him as I looked towards the ground.

I suddenly heard his voice say, "I appreciate you asking though."

My head immediately looked back up towards him and I blinked in confusion.

He put his hand behind his head while he looked away and I think I saw some pink in his cheeks, I couldn't tell though since he was in the shade.

I just nodded and smiled.

That's a relief… At least he doesn't entirely hate me, I think…

Oh wow, a question just appeared in my head while a tiny angel and devil of me appeared on my shoulders. Which were only visible towards me.

"_Ask him!" the devil me shouted._

"_No, don't! It's too soon!" the angel me warned._

"_Yes!"_

"_No!'_

"_Yes!'_

"_No!"_

…

"Hey Oliver, do you like anyone?" I swear the devil inside me always wins…

"Yeah, but you don't know her…" he told me quietly and I blinked.

Well, I guess I'm not entirely surprised, I mean, he did just move her from his home, so I'm sure he must have liked someone there… But, he doesn't really seem like the type of person to like someone…

Wait, why did I even ask that question in the first place?

More importantly, why do I feel so…so sad…?

"Oh, is she from your old town?" I asked him in a soft tone.

"Yeah."

"Do you still talk to her?" I asked.

"I haven't in years, lost contact with her…" he explained while looking down at the ground, and I could hear the sadness in his voice, but why do I feel so happy that he hasn't talked to her in awhile?

"Oh, well I hope you're able to talk to her soon!" I told him perkily while I giggled as I closed my eyes and also clasping my hands.

He smiled. "Thanks."

Oh, why do I feel so depressed? I should have gone with the angel and should have never asked him. Oh, why me?

He then avoided eye contact with me and there was an awkward silence.

Dose he want me to leave?

Oh gosh, I think I'm annoying him…

"Oliver, you sure I don't annoy you?" I asked while frowning.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Why do you think that?"

I looked down at the ground depressed and spoke softly, "Well, I guess most people find me annoying… So…"

"Well, I don't think you're annoying."

A gasp escaped my lips as my head went up and our eyes locked. He gave me a tiny smile and I was in shock.

R-Really, he doesn't think I'm annoying? But, why did he avoid me earlier? Oh well!

"R-Really? Awe, thanks Oliver, that means a lot," I told him as a huge smile formed on my lips and I felt my cheeks turning pink.

Suddenly, I heard a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Angelo behind me.

"Hey Daisy!" he greeted and I smiled at him.

"Hi Angelo!" I then looked at Oliver and back at Angelo. "Have you two met?"

I suddenly saw Angelo glare at him while Oliver just stared back with a blank expression.

"Yeah, we've met…" Angelo muttered darkly still glaring at the farmer and I could tell he was annoyed by something.

I wonder what's wrong with him?

I then looked back towards Oliver and then to Angelo.

Oh my gosh! Don't tell me Angelo doesn't like Oliver!

While I was in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Angelo was already walking away, and that the bazaar had ended already, along with Oliver leaving too…

I'm now standing alone…

Sigh.

Author Note: Thank you for all of the reviews from last time, they really make my day. Well, I'll update soon. Please review.

Thanks.


	4. Confusion

_Daisy's Point Of View_

Oh, yesterday was so weird. Oliver was acting weird and Angelo was acting weird. Uh, why is everything getting so complicated all of a sudden?

Sigh.

Grandma had asked me to go run a few errands in town and asked me to buy some sweets at the cafe.

So there I was, walking into the café, to only find Freya, Antoinette, and Sherry all sitting at a table.

"Oh hey, Daisy! Come sit with us!" Freya told me as she giggled.

I guess I don't really have a choice since they were all smiling at me, and I flashed them a fake smile.

"O-Okay!" I sat down at the table with them nervously.

"Hey Daisy, have you met the new farmer, Oliver?" Antoinette asked me.

Oh, why do I feel so uncomfortable now since she asked that?

"Um, yeah…" I mumbled shyly.

"He's so hot, isn't he?" Freya said in awe and her eyes turned into hearts.

I winced as I was taken a back.

D-Don't tell me Freya likes Oliver! W-Wait, why am I freaking out about this? It's not like I have a crush on him or anything…

"He's so silent and mysterious. I kind of like it, I guess…" Antoinette muttered.

Oh no, not Antoinette too! Wait, why do I care?

"He's always so kind to me and he works so hard," Sherry stated in her usual sweet voice.

I'm guessing Sherry has taken a liking to him too… N-Not that I care or anything!

"What about you Daisy? How dose he act towards you?" Freya questioned me and I got all fluster.

Oh no, how am I suppose to reply to that? I-I don't know what to say!

I got up from my seat nervously. "U-Uh, oh look at the time, I've got to go! Bye you guys!" I waved at them and laughed nervously.

"She sure is acting weird… Usually she's 'miss happy-go-lucky'…" I heard Antoinette mutter under her breath.

As I opened the door, Oliver was standing in front of it, and my face grew completely red, which I don't know why!

"Uh, hi…" he greeted me awkwardly and for some reason I couldn't look him in the eye.

"O-Oh Oliver, didn't expect to see you here!" I told him nervously.

"You okay? Your face is redder than a tomato…" he muttered with his mysterious voice and looked me right in the eyes with his hazel eyes.

I felt shivers run against my body as I jumped, and tripped. Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid and clumsy! What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?

I squeaked as I hit the floor and everyone gasped.

Sherry ran up to me. "Oh, Daisy, are you okay?"

Well, Sherry, do I look okay? No not really! But I could definitely die of embarrassment right now! Oh gosh!

I got up quickly and brushed myself off. "Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry!" I assured her, at me trying to act as positive as possible, and I faked a smile.

Oh wow, Sherry isn't even looking at me anymore. She's too busy drooling over Oliver… Gr…

Wait, WHY DO I EVEN CARE?

I shook my head quickly and said, "W-Well, I got to go!"

"Hold up-" I heard Oliver say, but I ran out of the café.

Sigh.

Angelo then randomly walked up to me.

"Hey Daisy!"

Oh gosh, why do I have a bad feeling about this conversation…

"Oh, hi Angelo."

His face expression suddenly turned into a serious one and I winced in confusion.

Oh gosh, now I'm scared…

"So, is it true?" he questioned me in a fierce tone.

"W-What's true?" I stuttered.

Oh gosh, what could be true?

"That you like Oliver."

I gasped.

WHAT?

Oh my gosh, my face was now boiling neon red, and I couldn't even look at Angelo.

There is no way I like him! I-I just met him after all…

"W-What? No way! I just met him!" I denied as I was blushing.

Oh gosh, why am I blushing like this?

"Well, it looks like you have a crush on him…" Angelo muttered, not looking at me, and he seemed so depressed.

Me having a crush on Oliver? I-I don't have one on him, b-but then why do I feel this way? Maybe I have one… NO!

"I don't h-have one on him…" I assured him and he smiled.

"Oh okay!" he laughed and sighed of relief.

Huh? Did Angelo not want me to like Oliver or something? Oh, what's going on, I'm so confused!

"Well, I got to go now, Daisy. See you later!"

He waved and then walked away from me.

I sighed.

As if I could have a crush on Oliver… There is just no way…

Suddenly, I saw Oliver walk out of the café, and I winced while turning away.

I tried my best not to look at him.

Oh please don't come over here.

Please don't come over here.

He came over by me.

Drat!

"Hey," he said to me calmly.

"O-Oh, hi!" Oh no, why am I stuttering and why are my cheeks turning pink.

"What's up with you?" he asked me suspiciously.

"I-I don't know!" I told him honestly.

"Okay then, well, later…" he muttered and walked away.

Oh wow, he just leaves me here like this-

Whoa, what's this in my hand?

A beautiful pink flower was now in my grasp and I wondered how it even got in my hands. I'm now very puzzled and I stared at it in astonishment. It was so beautiful, but how did it get in my hands? I don't remember me grabbing a flower or anything…

Did Oliver or Angelo give this to me or…?

A gasp escaped my lips as I suddenly saw that the flower had a note attached to it.

I read it and it said,

'_Hope you get over with ever your having issues with…_

_Well, later…_

_Oliver'_

I felt my heart skip a beat as I re-read the note again and again. My cheeks felt like they were burning like crazy and why is my heart beating so fast?

Okay, maybe I do have a tiny…TINY crush on him.

Maybe…

Sigh…

Author Note: Sorry it's so short, but thank you for all of the reviews from last time. I greatly appreciate all of them.

Well, I shall update soon and please review.

Thank you all so much.


	5. Unknown Feelings

_Daisy's Point Of View_

"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy!" I heard Sherry shriek from outside my room.

Oh gosh, it's not like Sherry to freak out like that; I wonder what the problem is?

With that, I got up from my bed, walked over to my door, and opened the door to see that Sherry showed a panicked expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It turns out Oliver had discovered this new girl named Emiko that lives in this secret shrine by the waterfall! Isn't that amazing?" Sherry exclaimed as her eyes sparkled and she laughed sweetly.

I bet she's referring to Oliver, saying how he's so amazing… Ugh…

I'm still in shock on how I have a TINY crush on him…

Sigh…

"Oh really? That's great!" I told her as I faked giggled and tried to sound as happy as possible.

"Only a few people know about her though, which is my Father, Oliver, me, and now you. So please don't tell anyone else! I'm trusting you Daisy! Well, Oliver requested me to tell you, so yeah…" Sherry exclaimed and I nodded.

Why would Oliver want me to know?

I'm guessing he trusts me…

"Well, I just wanted to tell you the news. I bid you fair well Daisy, have a great day!" she told me politely and exited the hotel.

I sighed.

Emiko huh? That sounds like such a beautiful name… I guess I'll go find Oliver and ask him about her.

I then headed out of the hotel and began my search for Oliver.

The first place I went to was his farm and a gasp escaped my lips as I saw that his fields were full of crops.

Wow, he is such a hard worker! This is so inspiring; I'm going to try my best to work my hardest as well!

I giggled, but then I didn't see Oliver in sight.

This totally sucks and I wonder where he could be…

Hm…

I let out a sigh, and then from the corner of my eye I saw Oliver walk out of his house.

I waved at him. "Oliver!"

He didn't seem to notice me at first, and he then looked at me calmly, and mumbled, "Oh, hey."

I sprinted up to him and flashed him a bubbly smile.

Oh gosh, why am I acting so happy? He probably thinks I'm a total ditz by now! How irritating! Ugh!

"What's up?" he asked in a monotone tone.

"Is it true about that Emiko girl?" I asked him in the cutest voice I could muster and I smiled.

Why am I acting so happy today? Weird…

He sighed and muttered, "Yeah… About that…"

I blinked innocently as he put his arm behind his head and said bashfully, "Yeah, she's that girl I've been talking about… The one I like…"

WHAT?

My heart stopped instantly and I started to feel this pain in my chest. Oh my gosh, it hurts so bad, why did I have to decide that I had a crush on him? It's so pointless if he likes someone else!

I looked down towards the ground. "Oh… That's great…" I mumbled in a depressed tone and I could tell he knew the difference in my voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked me suspiciously.

"N-Nothing," I stammered.

"Hm… Okay…" he muttered and looked away.

It was then an awkward silence for a few moments and we both avoided eye contact.

"Do you want to meet her?" he suddenly asked and I looked at him innocently.

Should I?

Won't it make things worse?

I guess it wouldn't hurt…

"Uh, yeah, sure!" I tried my best to smile.

He nodded. "Okay."

Oliver had then guided me into the secret shrine under the waterfall and I squeaked a little as a white glowing light had surrounded us.

My eyes widened in astonishment upon seeing the shrine. It was so calm and rather peaceful. There was a lake surrounding the path Oliver and I were now walking on.

He was walking in front of me and he had a pretty quick pace.

"Wow Oliver! This place is amazing!" I whispered to him astonished and he nodded while smirking.

As we arrived into the tiny shrine, I saw a beautiful woman standing there. She had beautiful black flowing long hair that was tied up beautifully with a blue barrette. The woman was also wearing this captivating pink dress and the color of her eyes was a soft looking light blue.

She looked rather frighten though at seeing my presence.

Oliver walked over to the woman and gestured me to follow him, which I did.

"Emiko, this is Daisy. She's a friend of mine," Oliver explained to her and she seemed to calm down a bit.

Friend?

He considers me a friend?

Well, that's good!

I smiled at Emiko and said in my usual bubbly voice, "Hi, it's nice to meet you!"

Oh, she seemed to be frightened again, I'm guessing she's not used to loud people like me…

"H-Hello, I apologize for my behavior. It's just been awhile since I had so many visits…" she explained shyly and laughed softly.

"Oh no, don't apologize! I'm the sorry one; I shouldn't have been so loud… I'm so sorry!" I apologized and laughed nervously.

"Its okay," she reassured in her calm voice and she flashed me one of her captivating smiles.

Oh, no wonder Oliver likes her…

Sigh…

I suddenly gasped.

Oh my gosh! I totally forgot I had such a busy schedule today at the hotel! Grandpa and Grandma will so not be pleased!

"Oh, I just remembered I had to run a few errands! Sorry for the inconvenience! It was very nice to meet you Emiko!"

I waved at them as I exited the spring and I sighed.

I've got to get back at the hotel!

I started to sprint back towards my home, my work, the hotel, or whatever you want to call it, and as I just crossed the bridge, I had tripped while falling onto the grass.

Oh, not again!

Why am I so clumsy?

Stay focused Daisy; I must get back in time!

As I was about to get up, I suddenly stopped, and just sat back down on the ground.

I felt my eyes tremble as I saw the same type of flower that Oliver had given me and I picked it up.

Suddenly, I broke into tears at just thinking about Emiko and Oliver.

Emiko is so elegant and beautiful, unlike me, who looks like some stupid flirt. How can I compete with such a beautiful girl like Emiko? It's so pointless for me…

I continued to sob harder as I suddenly felt someone sit down next to me and I looked to see Angelo.

He gave me a tiny smile and I sniffed.

"What's wrong?" he asked in me a calm, gentle, and a caring tone.

"N-Nothing really, just stressed I guess…" I told him while looking away from him, trying not to sob again, and I suddenly felt his hand wipe away my tears.

The artist smiled. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

I looked at him innocently and he suddenly handed me a sketch book along with a pencil.

"Try drawing out your emotions, trust me, it works," he told me and gave me a reassuring smile.

I nodded and I tried my best to smile at him.

"T-Thank you, Angelo…" I stuttered and another tear slid down my eye.

He wiped the tear off my face again.

"Hey, you're welcome! After all, what are friends for?" He laughed and I laughed along again.

For the entire time, he just sat there with me, making me feel safe, and it turned out I had drawn a flower on that sketch book.

But why am I suddenly feeling this unknown feeling towards Angelo…?

Author Note: Done with this chapter, sorry it's kind of a bad chapter, well I was kind of lazy, but oh well.

Well, I say thank you again for the reviews, you guys are so awesome. I would really appreciate it if you would review.

Oh, and I know you usually don't find Emiko till a little longer, but this is my story, and I'm switching things around to make things work with my plan.

Well, I will update when I can, and please review.

Thank you all so much.


	6. New Arrivals

_Daisy's Point Of View_

Ever since meeting Emiko, I've been feeling more and more depressed. Although, Angelo was really comforting towards me for these passed few days, and I'm very grateful for that.

It turns out Oliver has explained to me how he meet Emiko. Well, in his old town he used to live in, there was a shrine that he went in, and he met Emiko through it. To clarify things even more, he told me that some certain shrines were connected, so that's how he met Emiko again. I'm still very confused about the entire thing, honestly…

Everyday seemed like a routine towards me now. I somehow ran into Oliver every day, starting a conversation, and not to mention I've been hanging out with Angelo more.

Winter was now the season. It's always such a depressing and lonely season. Although, sometimes the snow looks beautiful, I just sometimes wish it wasn't so cold, and that my hair wouldn't get so messed up so easily.

Giggle.

Today was a bright beautiful sunny day and it looked so beautiful out, especially since the snow.

I was now in the lobby of the hotel, dusting the sofa, and suddenly the door opened.

A young woman had entered the hotel and she had a gloomy expression on her face.

Her hair was a light creamy yellow, also having a sky blue barrette placed in her hair, and her hair was about medium length. The young woman had amethyst colored eyes. She was also wearing this cute looking hat with this feather attached to the side of it. In the front of the hat, it had a cute flower design, then the background is pink, and in the back of the hat it was a light purple. She wore this hot pink long sleeve jacket that had some pretty flower designs on the edges of her arms, but the rest of the jacket only went up to her chest, allowing you to see that she was wearing this sleeveless top under, which was the color of sky blue at the top of the shirt, but then faded into white, and on the bottom it had a hot pink flowered design. Her shirt almost seemed like a dress, honestly, it was so cute! Well anyways, she also wore light purple shorts, had long pink socks, along having the same flower design as her hat on her socks, and she wore these cute black shoes. Oh, and she had this brown rucksack that she carried like a purse!

She suddenly noticed my presence and smiled sheepishly at me. "Um, hello, do you work here?"

I nodded and giggled happily. "Yes! I'm the maid here, but my two bosses are out on a date right now. How may I help you?"

"Oh okay. Well, I kind of needed a place to stay, considering I wanted to work here on this town's farm, but it seems someone is already managing the farm… So, I need a place to stay for awhile…" she explained slightly embarrassed and she laughed nervously.

I giggled even more and gave her a welcoming smile. "Don't worry! Of course you can stay here! I'll set you up with a room right now and I'll let my bosses know! I'm sure they won't mind!" I reassured her while giving her a perky smile.

She smiled back shyly and said, "Thank you so much. My name is Anita and it's very nice to meet you."

I laughed and told her in a bubbly tone, "Likewise and my name is Daisy! I hope you enjoy your welcome at this hotel!"

She nodded while smiling. "Thank you."

"Well, Anita, let me show you your room!"

We both nodded and headed up the stairs.

I put my index finger to my chin and began to think what room I should put her in. A gasp of happiness then escaped from my mouth as I saw available room for her.

I guided her to the left side of the hallway and her room was all the way in the corner of the hallway.

"Here we are! Well, I'll just unlock the door and you can get settled in!" I exclaimed joyfully and unlocked the door.

We both walked into the room and Anita looked around.

"This is nice. Thank you," she said politely.

"Awe, don't mention it. Don't worry about paying yet either. We shall get that all settled later," I stated and she nodded.

Wow, I feel like such a professional or something!

"So Anita, where are you from?" I asked, trying to start a conversation, and I continued to smile at her.

Anita suddenly looked a little uneasy at my question and she grinned bashfully. "No where really special…" she replied quietly.

Oh gosh, I shouldn't pry, and she probably thinks I'm a ditz by now or something.

"Oh I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked! How very rude of me!" I apologized and laughed nervously.

"It's okay."

Suddenly, I heard a voice from downstairs saying, "Hello? Is anyone available at the moment?"

The voice was deep, like a man's, and he sounded very attracted.

"Wonder who that could be…" I whispered to myself and I then turned to Anita while saying, "Anita, let's go check it out."

She nodded.

Both of us had headed out of her room and went downstairs towards the lobby.

I suddenly felt my cheeks turn slightly pink at seeing this young man walking towards us. Oh gosh he was handsome!

He was dark skinned and had the most gorgeous icy blue eyes. He had silver bangs that covered his forehead and kept half of his medium length hair down while the rest of his silver hair was up in a ponytail. This handsome young man had an icy blue and white jacket on, along with wearing a red shirt under it, and a neat looking yellow band was wrapped around his waist. His pants were the color of snow and he wore black shoes.

Not paying attention, Anita had accidently bump into this mysterious young man, and a tiny gasp escaped out of her lips.

She looked up at him and I saw her cheeks turn rosy red.

"S-Sorry," she apologized shyly and didn't look him in the eyes.

"Are you okay, madam? I didn't mean to harm such a beautiful lady-"he suddenly paused while talking, blushing slightly, and stuttered, "I-I mean, it was my fault for not paying attention and I had no intentions in harming you in anyway."

Wow, he sure is formal and cute…

Awe this is so cute though! Anita is all blushing, well, I don't blame her. I'd probably blush too if I bumped into him. Oh, I should so match them up together!

He then turned to me. "My name is Amir and I'll be staying here for awhile. The mayor is paying for me to stay here. May you please guide me to my room?"

I nodded while blushing and said stuttering slightly, "O-Oh yeah, sure! O-Of course!"

…

After I got Amir settled in the hotel, the three of us were all in the lobby, talking.

It turns out Amir's room is right next to Anita's.

Suddenly, Oliver had entered the hotel.

As I saw him, I felt my cheeks heating up, and I tried my hardest not to blush.

I still can't believe I have a tiny crush on him! I keep trying to not have feelings for him but for some reason I can't stop! Oh why did he have to come now?

Oliver walked up to me and said calmly, "Hey Daisy. Ethel wanted to give me some seeds for the next season. Is she here?"

I shook my head nervously. "No. She's on a date with Grandpa. But I'm sure she has the seeds around here somewhere, here, I'll look around."

So my eyes started to scan the room and from the corner of my eye, I saw a bag of seeds on the counter.

"Oh, there they are!" I exclaimed and ran over to the counter; however, I had tripped, causing my head to collide into the counter.

I swear I'm such a ditz!

My head was pounding immensely and everything was spinning. I felt pain surge through my head as I fell straight on my back against the floor.

Everyone gasped and I heard Oliver running up to me.

"Dude, are you okay?" he asked me and I wanted to growl since he called me a 'dude' but it hurt too much to even put on a face expression.

"J-Just dandy," I said weakly and sarcastically.

Oliver's arms suddenly wrapped around my body, picking me up bridal style, and I felt my face instantly turn neon red.

I can't like him! I can't like him! I can't like him! Oh gosh, my heart is beating so fast!

Angelo had suddenly entered the hotel and I heard him say, "Hey Daisy-"

I saw him suddenly pause in his sentence and he started to glare at Oliver.

Oliver glared back at him and I was now in a pond of confusion.

What the heck is going on today?

Oliver suddenly dropped me and I squeaked in pain as I fell to the floor.

ARE YOU SERIOUS? HE DROPED ME? **DROPED ME!**

He then walked over to Angelo, glared at him, and walked out the door.

WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?

My eye started twitching and I felt absolutely paralyzed.

Anita knelt beside me and gave me a concerned expression. "Are you okay, Daisy?" she asked worried.

My vision started to grow rather weird and I started to see all of these colors.

"But I'm too young to live…" I whispered under my breath and then everything went black.

Author Note: Poor Daisy!

Sorry for such a lame chapter you guys. I suck at describing things. So sorry.

Well, thank you for all of your reviews last time. Means so much to me! You guys are awesome!

And yes, I bought Amir and Anita into this story! There shall be some romance with them too!

Well, thank you for reading, and please review!

I shall update when I can!


End file.
